


Podfic: Snowball Fight

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [9]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Snowball Fight<br/>Author: [info]bookshop<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 2:47<br/>File size: 2.6MB<br/>Reader's notes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowball Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7076) by Aja. 



> Snowball Fight. Date: 1/23/07.  
> One of a series of short ficlets done for the Question Meme.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic: Snowball Fight  
> Author: Aja  
> Archiving: just ask.  
> Rating: PG.  
> Pairing: Akira/Hikaru.  
> Date Written: January 23, 2007

Downloadable here: https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/qem-snowfightaja.mp3 or playable here:


End file.
